LiberatedKnowledge Wiki:Censorship and Potentially Offensive Material
LiberatedKnowledge allows potentially offensive material to be included provided it serves an educational purpose. Potentially offensive material refers to the following: *Swear words *Sexist, racist, disablist, homophobic and otherwise discrimatory language *Discriptions and images of sexual acts, gentalia, the breasts and the perianum *Discriptions and images of blood, internal organs, urine, faeces, vomit and cadavers. *Discriptions and images of violence. *Radical political views. LiberatedKnowledge does not use content warnings for this type of material. Swear words Swear words may be used in the following contexts: *The word is part of a name or title. For example the song Fuck Da Police or the television program Penn and Teller:Bullshit! *The word is part of a quote that cannot reasonably be replaced or paraphrased. *The article or article section is about swearing or a high-performance person's use of swearing. Swear words should not be replaced with asteriskes and quotes with swearing in should be verbatim. Right Robinson was dismissed after calling Davis a "cunt". Wrong Robinson was dismissed after calling Davis a "c**t". Sexist, racist, disablist, homophobic and otherwise discrimatory language This type of language may be used under the following circumstances: *The word or phrase is part of a name or title. For example, the lesbian group Dykes on Bikes. If an organisation has previously had an offensive name, the current name should be used for the article title but the former name can be placed in the lead. For example Scope (formerly the Spastic's Society. *The word or phrase is included in a quote. *The article discusses the use of discrimatory language. When describing people, offensive terms should be avoided unless the person has described themselves in such terms. For example, a person with an intellectual disability should not be described as retarded. Discriptions and images of sexual acts, gentalia, the breasts and the perianum Adults Descriptions Use direct language. For example say "had sex" or "had sexual intercourse" instead of "made love" or "slept together". However, there is rarely any need to go into any further details than this. Sometimes, it may be beneficial to go into slightly more detail. For example, Bill Clinton had oral sex with Monica Lewinsky, and it would be appropriate to say this in an article on Bill Clinton. Terms such as "vaginal sex", "oral sex" or "anal sex" may be used if more detail is required. Images In the UK, regulations on pornography are very strict. The following must not be placed on the website: *Images of urination during sex *Images of people being injured during sex *Images of female ejaculation Children Under no circumstances should photographs, life-like images or illustrations of people under the age of 18 that are of a sexual nature be placed on LiberatedKnowledge. This includes: *A person or people under the age of 18 engaging in sexual acts *The genetalia, breasts or perianum of a person under the age of 18 *A person or people under the age of 18 posing in a sexually suggestive pose, even if the breasts, genitals or perianum are not visible in the picture. These images may be classed as child pornography under UK law. If any volunteer finds any images of this nature, they must be removed immediately. The volunteer who placed the image on LiberatedKnowledge should be reported to an administrator. Laws on child pornography are stricter in the UK than they are in many other countries. Therefore, content that may not be considered child pornography in most juristictions may be unlawful in the UK. This includes content that may appear in search engine image searches or on other wikis. If the article directly relates to children's genetalia, breasts or the perianal region, illustrations that are not life-like may be used. All illustrations of this nature must be strictly for educational purposes. For example, illustrations of the Tanner Development scale, which demonstrates the typical development of genitals and breasts as a child goes through puberty, would be permitted on articles about puberty. Radical political views LiberatedKnowledge does not practice no-platforming. Articles about extreme ideologies and people associated with extreme ideologies are permitted, regardless of whether volunteers or readers are offended by them. As with all articles,the LiberatedKnowledge Wiki:Point of View policy must be followed. Articles should not advocate for a specific ideological viewpoint, but instead explain the ideology. Category:LK Policy